


Немезида

by Kyooka



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dismemberment, Gen, Mini, Rating: NC17, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyooka/pseuds/Kyooka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Акаши собственные представления о преступлении и наказании. После нападения на Кисе на Зимнем чемпионате, Хайзаки испытывает это на себе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Немезида

В глубине океана абсолютная темнота. Это напоминает открытый космос с той лишь небольшой разницей, что в его черной толще полно жизни. Микроскопические рачки и глубоководные рыбы, миллиарды бактерий, активный ил... Жизнь кишит и бьет ключом, но на самом деле она всего лишь одна большая могила. Морские обитатели не хоронят своих мертвецов — отжившее распухает, напитываясь водой и медленно опускается на дно, покрываясь белым пухом грибковой слизи, поедаемое по пути жителями верхних слоев, и так де тех пор пока на дне не опустятся обглоданные чистые кости. 

— Ты умеешь плавать, Шоуго? — в спокойном голосе плещется неподдельный интерес, отражается от закопченного дерева стен и гулко прокатывается по пустому помещению. — У тебя хорошее строение кисти для пловца: ладонь достаточно широка, при этом перемычки между пальцами не настолько эластичны, чтобы позволить себе большую растяжку. Неудобное качество при баскетболе, теперь понятно откуда была твоя скованность в удержании мяча. 

Слова капают неторопливо, громко стучат по полу. В этом есть своя синхронность, практически созвучие с тем, как капает кровь в расставленные по полу емкости. На лице Акаши сосредоточие как во время тяжелой игры или матча — скальпель плавно скользит вдоль лодыжки, оставляя глубокий порез под косточкой. В стоящее на полу судно тонкой густой струей льется кровь. Сначала поток сильный, но потом стихает. 

— У теле человека есть несколько жизненно важных артерий, — говорит он прежде чем отложить нож и потянуться за шприцем, обкалывая получившийся надрез лидокаином. — Люди ошибочно считают, что перерезав вены на руках, их ждет скорая смерть. Бедренная артерия куда эффективней — не пройдет и двадцати минут, как ты потеряешь больше сорока процентов крови. Смерть в результате острой полиорганной недостаточности. 

Распятый на странном крестообразном столе, смутно напоминающем смесь хирургической каталки и кроватной рамы, Хайзаки следит за его манипуляциями с ужасом. Верхняя часть туловища приподнята так, что по уровню находится выше нижней, а под шею заботливо подложен валик, так что ему прекрасно видно все действия того, кого он знал со средней школы, с кем был в одной команде и даже какое-то время относился вполне приятельски. До того момента, как эта сука со змеиным взглядом вышвырнула его вон присмотрев себе кролика поаппетитней. 

— Не волнуйся, я никуда не тороплюсь. В конце концов, это наш с тобой последний разговор, Шоуго. Нужно насладиться им сполна, — Акаши замечает сверлящий его взгляд и улыбается. Эта улыбка — практически нежная, придающая обычно отстраненно холодным чертами какую-то почти девичью мягкость, — никак не вяжется с руками в хирургических перчатках и забрызганном кровью фартуке. Но даже это зрелище не настолько жуткое, как то, во что превратилась его левая нога — аккуратно располосованная вдоль икры. Красная плоть влажно поблескивает в тусклом свете желтых ламп, качающихся над потолком, удерживаемая какими-то хитрыми медицинскими приспособлениями. Хайзаки ее не чувствует. Как не чувствует всего тела и даже шеи, с трудом удивляется тому, как он еще может дышать. 

— Это эпидуральная анестезия, — Акаши трогает тонкий шнур катетера, тянущийся куда-то за голову Хайзаки. — Не волнуйся, ты не почувствуешь ничего, поэтому — смотри внимательно. Я оставил тебя в сознании не просто так. 

И Хайзаки смотрит. Как пальцы в белом латексе погружаются в его ногу, аккуратно разбирая мышцы на тонкие красные волокна, как оседает лишенная наполнения кожа и появляется желтоватая кость. Мышцы неприглядными кусками падают в хромированную емкость. Акаши обходит его по дуге и принимается за вторую ногу. Первый разрез у самой щиколотки, так же как на первой. Идеальная симметрия. 

Надрезы увеличиваются по мере того, как Акаши поднимается выше по ноге. Кожа расходится под скальпелем легко, словно сама собой. Вместе с этим поднимается паника, но она какая-то мутная, вялая. Перебита большим количеством анальгетика или транквилизатора, или какой его там дрянью накачал Акаши? Хайзаки не помнит практически ничего. От вышел из отеля когда было уже темно, прогуляться до ближайшего автомата за газировкой, когда увидел знакомый силуэт. Что произошло потом? Сколько прошло времени? Где он? Что черт возьми делает этот больной ублюдок?! Это уже не лезет ни в какие ворота, сверх всякой нормы и слишком явно пахнет историями про маньяков. Даже под лекарствами Хайзаки понимает, что после того, что Акаши сделал с его ногами, вряд ли возможно ходить. Не то, что играть в баскетбол. 

— Мне кажется, ты хочешь поговорить? — острое лезвие мягко идет вдоль нежной коже на внутренней стороне руки, распарывая ее до самой кости. Ловко, не задевая вены, так что Хайзаки видит как они бьются, нервно проталкивая сквозь себя кровь, как сокращаются мышцы и сухожилия, тронутые длинной иглой. Акаши откладывает скальпель и пододвигает к столу табурет, садясь на него. И резким движением сдирает залепляющий рот Хайзаки пластырь. — Говори. Мне интересно, что ты хочешь сказать. 

— Псих, — едва выталкивается слово из горла. На самом деле сказать Хайзаки есть что. В голове столько мыслей, что они кучкуются, роятся, наползают друг на дружку и сбиваются в невыносимый шум. А еще ему очень холодно. Но это как раз не удивительно — он валяется совершенно голый на металлической раме, разделанный не хуже рыбины на торговом прилавке. А на улице зима. Черт, о какой чуши он думает?!

— Ты мог бы меня удивить чем-то напоследок, Шоуго, но все так предсказуемо, — во вздохе Акаши почти не наигранная горечь. Он снова берется за нож и делает несколько надрезов вдоль торса. — Однако если считаешь меня чудовищем, давай я расскажу тебе о том, почему именно ты оказался в таком положении. Все дело в том, Шоуго, что ты не сумел остановиться, хоть я и дал тебе шанс выбрать иную дорогу. Однако, — на пол что-то падаем с мерзким влажным звуком. Тяжело и липко, словно прыгнула огромная лягушка. Хайзаки передергивает, но не от этого, — ты выбрал свой путь.

Медицинская сталь серебряной рыбкой плывет вдоль ребер, оставляя за собой красные нити едва различимых царапин. Вдоль каждого ребра, так что поверх кожи рисуется фантастический узор из переплетения жил, словно Хайзаки лежал под рентгеном, и он выплавил его кости на поверхность, так что они приварились к коже. Каждое движение отдается тянущим холодом, такой же холод в глазах напротив — раскосых, пугающе спокойных. Когда Акаши накланяется ниже, разворачивая к себе его лицо, чтобы сделать тонкий надрез под ухом, Хайзаки впервые видит его так близко — нежная, почти прозрачная кожа там, где заканчивается подбородок, переходя в шею, слишком длинные, но бесцветные на концах, ресницы, вертикальный зрачок. Желтый свет вылизывает кожу на скулах, делая ее гладкой, ненатуральной. Словно в латекс затянуты не только руки Акаши, но и все его лицо. Или это кость — изъеденная солью и выбеленная временем. Пот заливает глаза, разъедая роговицу, взгляд плывет. Именно поэтому возможно, Хайзаки на секунду чудится нечеловеческое мерцание в глубине разноцветных глаз, неяркое, как летающие над болотом светлячки или фонари вдоль дороги, ведущей в храм во время фестиваля, а брови взлетают от переносицы перепуганной черной птицей, сложив свои изломанные крылья. А потом Хайзаки понимает, что действительно ошибся, назвав Акаши психом. Он не был сумасшедшим, он просто был чудовищем. Тем древним, что живет в тени старых храмов и обманывает запоздалых путников, заманивая к себе в тень. Он вышел за минералкой и случайно наступил в полную темноты лужу, приняв ее за обычную тень, и не обратил внимания на то, как ярко, оранжево-красным светится вывеска автомата с напитками. Этот демон днем носил маску, белую словно кость, которую он сейчас осторожно вырезает из его руки. 

— Не теряй сознание, я еще не закончил, — резкий запах вырывает из плывущего багрового морока. Хайзаки с трудом открывает воспаленные веки и видит собственное сердце, вытащенное из клетки ребер и лежащее него на животе. Отходящие от него сосуды больше похожи на толстые канаты. Сердце бьется, сокращаясь всем своим существом, но Хайзаки видит просто выдранный из себя кусок мяса, и демона, что разделывает его. 

— Ты помнишь Китагаву Майко? Вы встречались с ней на последнем году обучения в средней школы. Она пропала сразу после выпускного, и полиция так и не нашла ее тело.

Названное имя ничего не говорит Хайзаки, зато напоминание о Тейко царапает злостью — это все равно что плевок в душу. Которую Акаши так профессионально вскрыл и сейчас шарится внутри, погрузив руку в нее почти до локтя. Это практически больно, так что тянущее чувство становится невыносимым, словно из него медленно тянут позвоночник. А Акаши продолжает говорить, держа его сердце на вытянутой ладони. Говорить отстраненно, по памяти перечисляя полу знакомые имена:

— ...три месяца назад это была Точи Мисаки. Она не подала заявления в полицию, но через два месяца покончила с собой, оставив в прощальной записке, что не может продолжать жить с позором. Судебная экспертиза показала, что она была беременна. Это уже была пятая жертва, Шоуго. Насиловать женщин — само по себе низко, но это было не моим делом с тех пор, как я сам отпустил тебя. Однако, ты сделал ошибку, — сердце аккуратно укладывают обратно, в уютное гнездо между легких, но боль не проходит, напротив. Рука Акаши погружается глубже, ныряя под ними, и ложиться на позвоночник. Хайзаки не чувствует, но знает это. А демон, отчего-то притворяющийся человеком, хмурится и осуждающе качает головой. — Все одна ошибка и вот, ты сейчас лежишь на моем столе. 

Пальцы отсчитывают позвонки, скользя по защитной плевре, а у Хайзаки идет горлом кровь — тело наконец-то достигло своего предела, не вынеся чужого вмешательства. Уже захлебываясь он видит четко, слишком четко похожее на застывшую маску лицо и горящие дьявольским огнем глаза. 

Нечисть.

— Тебе не стоило трогать Рёту. 

Хайзаки сплевывает в сторону, надеясь, что попадет в Акаши, но тот лишь наклоняется еще ниже, втягивая носом тяжелый кровяной запах. В его руке зажат нож. Настоящий, а не медицинская железка — тяжелый, с многослойным гладким лезвием. Дорогая традиционная игрушка из тех, что вкладывают невестам за оби.

— Знаешь, я мог закрыть глаза на твое желание покуситься на чужую территории или брошенный вызов, но ты зашел слишком далеко. Смотри, — Акаши поднимает вверх ладонь. Она покрыта кровью, вот только эта кровь кажется Хайзаки черной, — вот так выглядит твоя душа. Ее уже не очистить. 

Жестом плавным, похожим на ритуал, Акаши поднимает нож. По лезвию идет волна, как на старых катанах с заточкой, что по легендам может разрезать человека пополам, а он и не заметит — будет продолжать ходить какое-то время.

— Встретимся в следующей жизни, Шоуго. Надеюсь, ты найдешь в ней правильный путь. 

Лезвие опускает резко, пробивая сердце насквозь, проникая до самого позвоночника. Тело встряхивает последней судорогой, так что дергаются конечности, разбрызгивая вокруг кровавые капли. Тяжелый соленый запах висит в воздухе, мешается с запахом моря. Акаши вытаскивает из мертвой плоти клинок и отходит, опуская его в стерильный раствор. Перекись шипит съедая белок, меняя свой цвет с прозрачного на желтовато-бурый, а Акаши начинает уборку: достает инструмент, разбирая наполовину распотрошенное тело по частям, складывая его в полный камней мешок, сливает кровь в большую стеклянную бутыль, сворачивает застилающую пол клеенку. Работы много, а ему нужно успеть до рассвета. 

За дверями небольшого дока мерно вздыхает океан, прогоняя свои темные волны от одного края токийского залива к другому. На его дне нашли свой приют множество кораблей, рыб, людей... Покрытые пленкой водорослей, надежно спрятанные в придонном иле, они спят рядом с многомиллионным городом, храня свои секреты.

Океану все равно чьих мертвецов хоронить. Он с удовольствием примет в себя и отбросы жизни человечества.


End file.
